bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bone Type
Create Bone: You may transmute 50lbs of dirt, clay or stone into 25lbs of Bones. This is done as a full round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You may take this multiple times to increase the function of this by 25lbs per 50lbs converted. 25lbs of Bone takes up one five foot square of space. Animate Bone: You may, as a standard action, animate 25lbs of bone. This functions as a medium summoned creature with hit points equal to 1/5 your own (Rounded up), your skills to attack and defenses. The skeleton uses your physical statistics, but has an Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma of 10. An animated skeleton has a natural armor bonus of +2. It is treated as a being of 1/5 your level for damage reduction. An Animated Skeleton has two Claw attacks that deal 1d6. Improved Animate Bone: Requires Animate Bone to take. You may have more than one skeleton at a time. Each requires 25lbs of Bone to animate. When you animate bone, you may choose to do so in a radius of 20 feet around you. Each 25lbs of bone becomes a skeleton. You may take this multiple times to increase the radius by 20 feet. Greater Skeleton: You may use an additional 25lbs of bone to create a large skeleton incurring all the penalties and benefits of that size (Including extra hit points if you have the blooded feat). You may take this multiple times to increase the size of the skeleton by one size, but it takes 25lbs more bone to create the skeleton. The maximum size of the skeleton you may create is colossal. Superior Animate Bone: Requires Animate Bone to take. You may take this to increase the natural armor bonus of your Skeletons by +2, increase it's damage reduction by 1/5 yours or increase it's hit points by 1/5 yours (rounded up). You may take this multiple times it's effects stack where necessary. You may not gain more than 100% of your hit points or damage reduction with this ability. Armed Skeleton: You may arm your skeletons with a copy of your sealed Zanpakutou. It does your weaponry damage source as damage. Improved Armed Skeleton: Requires Armed Skeleton to take. You may designate a number of Shikai abilities equal to your Spellscore modifier from your zanpautou that the skeleton may be allowed to use itself. A Skeleton may not animate skeletons or summon anything with this copy of your Zanpakutou. Bone Wall: Using 100lbs of bone, you may make a wall of bone that impedes the movement of your enemies as a standard action. The wall of bone is 10 feet high, 50 feet wide, and 1 feet thick. Your wall has a hardness of 5 and 120hit points. There are holes in the wall that allow creatures of medium size or smaller to squeeze through, though those that go through take 4d8 damage for doing so. You may take this multiple times to increase one diameter of the wall besides thickness by 10 feet, increase the thickness by 1 foot (adding 120hit points), or to increase the damage by 1d8 Bone Spurs: You may make movement difficult for your opponents by manipulating their bones to produce painful bone spurs in their legs. As a standard action you force a fortitude save (Constitution based) to a target within medium (100ft + 10ft per level) range. They must make the save or have their speed halved. You may take this multiple times, each time it deals 1d6 damage to your opponent when they fail the save that overcomes damage reduction. Improved Bone Spurs: Requires Bone Spurs to take. Your target's speed is 1/3 their normal instead of 1/2. They are also effected by the slow spell if they fail the fortitude save as bone spurs erupt all over their body. Bone Lance: You may, as an attack action, make 25lbs of bone leap at a target within close range (25ft + 5ft per 2 levels). This is a ranged touch attack that deals 4d8 damage to the target. You may take this multiple times to increase the damage dealt by 1d8. Improved Bone Lance: Your Bone Lance's range is increased to Medium. This may be taken a second time to increase the range to long. Bone Storm: Requires Bone Lance to take. You may use 100 lbs of bone to make a Bone Lance attack against all opponents within 20 feet of you. You may take this multiple times to increase the radius by 10 feet. Each time this is taken, it requires 25 more lbs of bone. Weapon of Bone: You may use 25lbs of bone to coat your Zanpakutou and create a massive hammer of bone that deals 1d8 base damage adding your weaponry damage source and has a +1 enhancement bonus per attack you can make in a round. You are proficient with the use of this hammer. Improved Weapon of Bone: Requires Weapon of Bone to take. You may use 50lbs of bone to create an even more massive hammer that deals 2d8 base damage and has a +2 enhancement bonus per attack you can make in a round. You are proficient with the use of this hammer. You take a -2 penalty to attack rolls when using this hammer unless you have the Monkey Grip feat in which case the penalty is eliminated. Superior Weapon of Bone: Requires Improved Weapon of Bone to take. You may use 100lbs of bone to create an even more massive hammer that deals 3d8 base damage and has a +3 enhancement bonus per attack you can make in a round. You are proficient with the use of this hammer. You take a -4 penalty to attack rolls when using this hammer unless you have the Monkey Grip feat in which case it is reduced to -2. Mantle of Bone: When you manifest your release, a suit of bone armour erupts to fit around you. This suit grants you (4 + 1/2 Level) to AC and has no maximum dexterity but imposes an Armor Check Penalty of -3. Improved Mantle of Bone: Requires Mantle of Bone to take. This uses 50lbs of bone and creates a suit of armor exactly as Mantle of Bone but has Moderate Fortification. Greater Mantle of Bone: Requires Improved Mantle of Bone to take. This uses 75lbs of bone and creates a suit of armor exactly as Mantle of Bone but has Heavy Fortification. Bone Claws: You can cause bone claws to grow from your hands gaining two claw attacks that deal 1d6 damage + unarmed Damage source. Bone Spikes: Requires Bone Claws or Mantle of bone to take. As you manifest your release you sprout vicious bone spikes from your body, these spikes deal damage equal to your unarmed damage source to anyone grappling you or attacking you unarmed. Once per turn this damage ignores Damage Reduction. Bone Spike Fire: Requires Bone Spikes to take. You can fire off the spines you grow from your body in a 20 foot burst dealing 4d6 damage to all creatures within the area. This causes you 1d6 damage that overcomes damage reduction to you. This may be taken multiple times to increase the damage by 2d6. Each 4d6 this is increased by deals you another 1d6 damage. Bone Puppet: Requires 5 other Bone type abilities to take. With a touch attack, you take control of someone else's bones, making them do and act the way you want them to physically. Mentally they are still themselves and can use mental abilities to their fullest and can talk. At the onset of this ability the victim is entitled to a Fortitude save (Constitution Based) to negate the effects. Should they fail, they are entitled to another Fortitude Save every round to negate the effects of this ability. Someone that makes the save cannot be effected again for 24 hours. While someone is your Bone Puppet, they use your modifiers for attacks and defenses except fortitude and will which they retain for themselves. Improved Bone Puppet: Requires Bone Puppet to take. Your bone puppet becomes a close ranged (25ft + 5ft /2 levels) touch attack